The University of Mississippi Medical Center (the Research Intensive Medical Center) and Jackson-Hinds Comprehensive Health Center (the Minority Healthcare Serving System) propose to address cardiovascular health disparities among African Americans through establishment of its HEAT Partnership. HEAT is an acronym for Hypertension Education and Treatment. The HEAT Partnership is organized into four cores. The administrative core includes the principal investigators from both the RIMC and the MSS as well as the core directors and co-directors. Specific aims of the Research Core are to (1) provide a series of workshops for healthcare providers that focus on assessment and treatment of hypertensive patients according to current guidelines; (2) enroll a sufficient number of patients with uncontrolled hypertension to participate in the study and encourage each of them to continue treatment throughout the duration of the intervention as a means of promoting lifetime hypertension control; (3) provide a program of patient education that includes (a) a series of workshops for the intervention participants that focus on the impact of hypertension, and the efficacy of proper diet and exercise in managing hypertension; (b) a patient advocate, who will serve as a liaison between patient and provider; and (c) a "health partner" from the patient's social circle of acquaintances who will help reinforce the workshop lessons in a participatory manner; and (4) compare the results of the intervention group and the control group, and determine the effectiveness of the intervention. Specific aims of the Education Core are to (1) enhance cultural competency among healthcare providers and address its impact on health disparities among the nation's racial and ethnic minority populations; (2) explore issues of race, racism and health disparities in research and medical care, particularly as they affect African Americans in Mississippi; and (3) provide career development training for new investigators capable of conducting research to reduce cardiovascular health disparities. Specific aims of the Community Outreach Core are to (1) conduct focus group sessions in selected vulnerable populations to assess the level of awareness about hypertension, and identify realistic lifestyle hypertension-prevention goals for the intended audience; (2) pursue partnerships with community-based organizations to enhance the activities of the Outreach Core; and (3) develop and disseminate culturally and linguistically appropriate education materials to the lay public about hypertension, including detection, diagnosis, and strategies for its prevention.